Amantes de Guerra
by Krx.BlackRoses
Summary: El gran imperio Prusiano ha perdido su primera guerra y fue contra ella, pero de esa guerra nacerá un juego que ninguno esta dispuesto a perder... Mal summary pero es lo único que se me ocurre   ... PrusiaxHungría


Hi!~~

Aquí les dejo un one shoot de esta pareja tan awesome xD!

Diclaimer: Hetalia no es mio...

* * *

Amantes de Guerra…

Sangre y pólvora, aquel olor mezclado que delataba a kilómetros la guerra que se producía en medio de aquel campo de muerte y dolor, se oían los gritos de los heridos, los últimos suspiros de los que pronto sucumbirán ante las garras de la muerte, más hay uno que se mantiene en pie, firme, prepotente y con la mirada fija en la victoria, sus ojos carmesí mostraban su devoción por la guerra, su fiereza en el campo y su placer por la vidas ajenas, aquel que con su espada se llevó la vida de muchos, dejando viudas y huérfanos en los pueblos enemigos, aquel que no perdonaba, no sentía, Gilbert Beilschmidt, el gran Prusia…

- Por la victoria! – eso fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar con aquella masacre…

Prusia, amante de la guerra en todos sus aspectos, cuya lealtad sólo le pertenecía a su nación, sus ojos destellaban vivos por cada vez que sentía su espada atravesando algún órgano vital, más aquello no fue suficiente aquella vez, a pesar de haber acabado con varios estos no dejaban de aparecer como si de magia de tratase y su gente comenzaba a perder fuerzas, no pasó mucho tiempo en que cayeran los últimos, dejando a Prusia solo en aquel campo de muertos, pero él no se iba a rendir, no, primero muerto a ser humillado de esa detestable forma, una espada se posiciona frente a él de forma rápida y firme, deteniendo a su paso el recorrido sangriento del último combatiente…

- Prusia – escucha que le dicen – acéptalo, perdiste…

Aquella voz logró alertarlo, no era un hombre quien le hablaba, era una mujer, elevó la mirada para hacerle frente encontrándose con unos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con frialdad, este soltó una risa sarcástica sin inmutarse a pesar de estar siendo rodeado por los soldados enemigos…

- Y quién me va a derrotar? Tú? No tienes la capacidad para hacer eso… Hungría – dijo agrandando su sonrisa y volviendo a empuñar su espada – ni tú ni nadie me puede vencer…

Una vez dicho esto se lanzó contra los soldados más cercanos que tenía, acabando con la vida de todos estos, se sentía invencible, podían ser mil soldados pero aún así él sería el vencedor, él no podía perder, más un dolor en su brazo izquierdo lo hizo reaccionar, el primer daño recibido en toda la batalla y fue propinado por ella, Hungría, que lucía furiosa al ver a su gente perder la vida a manos del prusiano, no lo dejaría seguir, eso era seguro, se abalanzó con todo contra el albino quien sonreía esperándola, dejando sólo un resultado, Prusia de rodillas en el suelo, como pasó aquello, nadie podría estar seguro, ni siquiera el mismo Prusia, la velocidad de Hungría y su capacidad de propinar golpes en las partes vitales lo habían tumbado en sólo tres minutos, un sentimiento nuevo se apoderó de Prusia, impotencia, había perdido, por primera vez en la historia el gran imperio prusiano había sido derrotado, no se inmutó al sentir la afilada hoja de la espada de Hungría en el cuello, no les daría la satisfacción de verlo débil, moriría con orgullo, con la frente en alto y su sonrisa arrogante en el rostro para que todos supieran que el gran Prusia no le temió ni siquiera a la muerte, más los segundos pasaban y no sentía aquel filo cortar sus cuerdas vocales…

- Si vas a matarme hazlo antes de que me duerma – dijo incitando así su final…

Hungría lo miró sonriente, él no era el único que tenía un gran orgullo y sabía lo que a la gente como Prusia le dolía…

- Tu vida no vale lo suficiente para manchar mi espada – dijo sonriente la chica de ojos esmeralda…

Pero antes que el albino pudiera volver a hablar la chica había tomado la espada de uno de sus soldados hiriendo así el hombro del prusiano, dolor que este intentó ignorar pero no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca, el acto de Hungría le había calado hondo, le había hecho ver que él no era rival para ella hiriéndole con el arma de un simple soldado, sintió su sangre hervir y más aún cuando sintió aquella espada sobre su pecho, si bien esta no lo atravesó pudo notar que rasgaba su piel…

- Y esto es para que no olvides quien te venció – dijo la húngara con su cara seria y ojos fríos…

Fue lo último que Prusia escuchó antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza por la espalda y quedar inconsciente en pleno campo de batalla…

Al despertar pudo sentir sus manos encadenadas y al abrir los ojos ver que se encontraba en una fría y asquerosa celda, lo habían tomado como premio de guerra, se sentía el ser más bajo de la tierra, humillado, derrotado, recordó que él mismo había hecho eso muchas veces, Austria era el ejemplo más claro, siempre que este perdía lo humillaba de las formas más horribles que encontraba para este, la última vez le había fracturado la mano derecha, aquello había sido un duro golpe para el austriaco, ya que al volver a casa no pudo tocar el piano sino hasta seis meses después, pero aquello era pasado, ahora debía pensar en como salir de aquella cárcel, seguramente el pequeño West se habrá preocupado al ver que no regresaba y odiaba ver a su hermanito así, miró por la ventana enrejada, ya era de noche, seguramente ya todos sabían lo ocurrido en la guerra, tal vez lo estaban buscando o tal vez no, no los esperaría de todas formas, observó el lugar para encontrar cualquier punto débil en la construcción, nada, absolutamente nada, pensó durante varios minutos hasta que, literalmente, la ayuda le llegó del cielo…

Hungría mientras tanto se preparaba para ir a dormir, había sido una larga batalla, que sabía que no habría podido ganar si no fuera por los refuerzos que vinieron de Austria, aún recordaba cuando este había ido a su casa para ofrecerlos personalmente…

Flashback

- Estás seguro, Roderich? – preguntó confundida la chica al ver el extraño ofrecimiento por parte del austriaco…

- Completamente, Elizaveta – respondió calmadamente el aristócrata… - sabes que no vendría aquí a decir mentiras…

- Por qué? – dijo algo desconfiada la húngara…

- Digamos que Prusia me lo debe – dijo llevando su mano hacía la otra, donde alguna vez hace algún tiempo hubo una fractura – Aceptas?

- Sería una tonta si me negara – dijo sonriente la chica, ella sabía mejor que nadie los riesgos de una pelea contra Prusia y el apoyo de Austria le ayudaría de sobremanera…

Fin del Flashback

Ahora que habían ganado le enviaría algún agradecimiento, terminó de colocarse su pijama y se metió a la cama, necesitaba dormir ya que mañana sería un largo día, tenían planeado hacer a hablar a Prusia sobre los planes de sus superiores y aquello no iba a ser nada fácil, claro que no, tratándose de Prusia lo más seguro es que no diga nada y terminen matándolo, en fin, así son las cosas en la guerra y ella estaba segura que si las cosas fueran al revés ocurriría lo mismo… todo por el bienestar de su gente…

Todo estaba en profundo silencio, la mayoría en aquella casa dormían profundamente y sólo se podía ver una sombra moviéndose en esta, una sombra que buscaba algo en específico, un cuarto, más bien el cuarto de la persona que lo había marcado, porque nadie marcaba Gilbert Beilschmidt y salía impune, finalmente lo encontró, entró silenciosamente y se colocó a su lado, levantó la cuchilla que sostenía en su mano y apuntó, aunque él no contaba con que la chica despertaría de casualidad, abriendo los ojos a su máxima expresión abriendo la boca en señal de que lanzará un grito, el prusiano reacciona rápidamente y coloca una mano sobre su boca mientras que con la otra le sujeta las manos, maldice mentalmente su mala suerte mientras busca alguna forma de escapar, peor Hungría no era presa fácil y con un rápido movimiento de piernas golpea sin piedad alguna la entrepierna del imperio, derribándolo al suelo de donde tomó la cuchilla que había caído y la colocó contra su cuello, para luego gritar alertando a los guardias…

- Un movimiento, Prusia… y tu imperio acaba ahora – dijo amenazante apretando más la hoja contra su cuello…

La había subestimado y lo sabía, volvió a la celda y se quedó allí, pero sólo por aquella noche, mañana será otro día y se iría de aquel horrible lugar. La húngara estaba furiosa, no durmió en toda la noche maldiciendo al albino de ojos carmesí ¿Cómo diablos había escapado de aquella celda?, mañana la enviaría a revisar, tal vez había alguna falla en esta, ahora entendía el porque del odio de Austria hacia el prusiano, este no perdía la oportunidad para atacar aún si el otro estaba durmiendo… Al día siguiente se dedicaron a interrogar a Prusia, pero este no decía nada con respecto a ese tema…

- Idiotas, creen que alguien tan genial como yo le revelaría mis planes a ustedes? – rió muy a su manera exasperando a los hombres que lo interrogaban

Lo golpearon, lo torturaron, pero no dijo nada, Hungría estaba molesta, sólo había una forma de hacerlo entender, pero ese no era su estilo, ella no era como él, ella no caería tan bajo como para amenazarlo con lastimar al pequeño Alemania que sólo aparentaba once años, tenía la sangre fría, pero no lo suficiente como para dañar a un niño y menos a él que ya había sufrido bastante, aún sin que él fuera consciente de ello…

- Yo no podría hacerte daño, Sacro Imperio Romano – dijo sonriendo nostálgica, ¿Cómo olvidar al niño que alguna vez cuidó como si fuera su propio hijo junto con el pequeño Italia? – No a ti…

Finalizó el día y el prusiano no dijo palabra de sus planes, sólo de lo increíble que era él en comparación a ellos, la noche volvió a caer en aquella tierra, habían revisado la celda del prusiano, pero nada parecía estar mal, razón por la cual ahora tenía dos guardias custodiándolo, pero él era el maravilloso Prusia, él podía con eso y mucho más. Hungría estaba a punto de volverse a dormir, esta vez había dejado un cuchillo bajo su almohada y un revolver debajo de la cama, había que estar prevenida en el caso de la llegada del albino, se durmió y no supo más de nada hasta el día siguiente, al despertar todo parecía normal, hasta que sintió algo en su cuello, era una rosa, tocó donde había estado y sintió un pequeño dolor, se levantó apresurada y se miró en el espejo donde se quedó paralizada, había una marca rojiza en su blanco cuello y no había que ser un genio para saber de que era aquella marca, una nota estaba pegada en el espejo, la cual leyó aún paralizada "Tú me marcaste para que pensará en ti, ahora cuando te mires haz lo mismo", Hungría sentía que su sangre había alcanzado un nuevo punto de ebullición, lo mataría, poco le importaban sus planes ahora, iba a vengarse se aquel infeliz que se atrevió a hacerle eso mientras dormía, se vistió y bajó hasta las celdas, mandó fuera a los guardias y quedó sola con el prusiano, que la miraba divertido encadenado en la celda…

- Hey, linda gargantilla, es nueva? – preguntó sonriente el de ojos sangre

Hungría no le respondió, se acercó a él con paso firme y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio una bofetada en toda la cara…

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Prusia? – preguntó furiosa al verlo encadenado

- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó haciéndose el inocente…

Otro golpe, en su otra mejilla, no le importaba realmente, esa era la razón por la cual se quedó en la celda, quería ver la cara de la ojiverde hervir de la vergüenza y restregar su orgullo por los suelos, sólo por eso volvió…

Flashback

Nuevamente había logrado escapar ¿Cómo? Simple, desde la noche anterior había tenido la ayuda incondicional de su fiel amigo, Gilbird, su pequeño pollo que nunca lo había defraudado, era un pollo tan grandioso que había traído el cloroformo que le había encargado por medios de señas la noche anterior, con lo cual durmió a los guardias, él tenía las llaves, cortesía de Gilbird la noche anterior, se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de la chica para acabar con su cometido, la durmió previamente con el cloroformo para evitar problemas como la noche anterior, tomó el cuchillo y miró en donde sería el corte, más no pudo hacerlo, la luz de la luna que se filtraba hacía ver la piel de Hungría tan suave y fina, como una tela tan delicada que se sintió incapaz de romper, más quería poseer, así que se decidió por dejarle una marca personal, dejó su esencia escrita en su piel y de alguna forma sabía que eso sería peor para la ella que una marca hecha con aquel metal de plata, luego con un lápiz y una hoja que encontró en la habitación le escribió la nota, sabiendo que esta se miraría en el espejo al despertar, la rosa fue más improvisada, la tomó de un florero que había cerca para darle el toque, sí, él era genial en todos los aspectos, en especial en el de la venganza, pensó en irse luego de eso más desechó la idea, quería verla, quería ver su cara cuando se diera cuenta que su cuello tenía un dueño y era él, volvió hacía la celda y se encadenó tranquilamente esperando a que un nuevo día comenzara…

Fin del Flashback

Recibió varios golpes seguidos, algunos con su sartén y otros de su propia mano, claro que los de ella eran más fuertes que los de los guardias, no le sorprendió desde pequeña ella tenía una fuerza increíble, una vez terminada aquella sesión de golpes comenzó a reír dando a entender que ahora él era el que dominaba en aquel juego de marcas, la cruz que estaba en su pecho, la marca en el cuello de Hungría, aquellas cosas pasaron a ser un juego para él y esperaba que la húngara lo siguiera, para demostrarle que él era el mejor, al menos así no se aburriría mientras estaba preso.

- ¿Y qué harás ahora Hungría? ¿Seguirás golpeándome o ya te duelen las manos? – preguntó con prepotencia, esperando alguna respuesta…

- Esto no quedará así, Prusia, puedes apostarlo… - dijo ronca y molesta…

¿Qué haría? Ni ella misma lo sabía, matarlo era un opción, golpearlo no parecía servir a pesar de que ahora al menos le dolería moverse por un buen tiempo, ¿seguir con las marcas?, no parecía tan mala idea, le haría ver a aquel ególatra lo que era una derrota, claro, la segunda, el recuerdo de ver al gran Prusia en el suelo sería algo que jamás olvidaría, se quedó mirando al prusiano con ira, tendría que usar aquella gargantilla por lo menos una semana y rogaba al cielo que nadie lo notara, era su turno, más no sabía con qué marcar al albino, luego algo le vino a la mente, sonrió, sacó la cuchilla que siempre trae escondida y se acercó al de ojos rojos, abrió su camisa que en algún momento fue blanca y al lado contrario donde hizo la primera marca hizo lo que parecía ser una cruz sobre otra, era parte del escudo de hungría, Gilbert hizo el esfuerzo por mantenerse callado y sonriente, había seguido el juego, al terminar cerró la camisa y ni siquiera se dignó a quitarle la sangre que comenzaba a teñir aquella prenda... Cayó la noche y Elizaveta esperaba en su cuarto, ya no podía dormir sin sentir que sería visitada nuevamente por el prusiano, tocó su cuello, este sin estar cubierto por la gargantilla, esperó sentada en la cama, más pasaba el tiempo y no habían señales del albino, a mitad de la madrugada ya estaba harta, así que decidió ir a averguar lo que pasaba en el calabozo, a lo mejor él había escapado o simplemente decidió quedarse en su celda, sea lo que sea lo iba a averiguar, vio a sus guardias muy dormidos a la entrada, los pasó como si nada, tomó las llaves de uno y siguió su camino, no los reprendería, olía el cloroformo aún a una distancia decente, posiblemente se había ido y si eso pasaba la única que sería reprendida sería ella por no lograr que el prusiano hablara, llegó hasta la celda, estaba abierta, pasó a través de la puerta para ver que el lugar estaba vacío, se maldijo en voz alta, pero no esperaba que al voltear unos brazos la atraparan y un cuerpo cayera sobre ella hasta dejarla en el suelo, entonces lo supo, era una trampa, él otro la estuvo esperando pacientemente sólo para atraparla en la celda y ella había caído, intentó zafarse como pudo, pero los brazos prusianos no dejaban de ejercer fuerza imposibilitándola de todo moviento, la observaba, sonriente, su plan no tenía fallas, así era él, ver la cara de Hungría en aquel momento lo llenaba de regocijo y alimentaba su ego, pero ella no gritaba, aunque se movía como si de aquello dependiera su vida...

- ¿Qué pasa, Hungría? ¿No le pedirás ayuda a tus guardias? - dijo sonriente Gilbert, esperando los gritos de la húngara...

- No, no te daré esa satisfacción, además no necesito de nadie, puedo sola - sentenció con la mirada fría hacia Prusia mientras se removía como podía...

Los brazos de Prusia parecían na cárcel de la cual no parecía haber escapatoria, una vez que este dió por terminada su diversión acercó su rostro hasta la ojiverde donde plantó un beso forzado, lo que provocó mayor satisfacción en el prusiano, mientras Hungría sentía su orgullo por los suelos, sintió que Prusia aflojaba el agarre y en su primera oportunidad lo lanzó lejos de ella, una vez libre se acercó a este para patearlo, golpearlo, herirlo, todo servía en aquel momento de impotencia, él lo recibió sonriente, tanto que parecía un masoquista en la gloria, la chica lo notaba lo que le provocaba golpearlo más y más, pero claro, Prusia tenía un límite entre dejar que lo golpearan y no responder por ello, dado un momento la sujetó de las muñecas obligandola a detenerse, rió al ver su cara sonrojada por la ira y la vergüenza, ella por su parte sólo dejaba marcas físicas, pasarían con el tiempo y lo sabía, pero él le había dejado marcas que quedarían, había herido su orgullo de acero y eso nadie podía hacerlo sin recibir un castigo peor, ¿pero qué demonios hería el orgullo del prusiano que no fuese la derrota?, dejó de pensar al oír la risa del albino y sin remordimiento se lanzó a su cuello para al menos dejarle la misma marca en el cuello, aquello Gilbert no lo esperaba y dejó de reir...

- ¿H-Hungría? - no podía negar el hecho de estar sorprendido al tener a la chica en su cuello, tampoco negaría lo bien que se sintió...

Elizaveta reaccionó una vez que oyó la voz de Gilbert e hizo lo mejor que sabía, se separó de su cuello y antes de que el otro supiera que pasó se soltó de una mano y lo golpeó con esta tan fuerte como pudo en la cara, seguramente aquello le dolería al día siguiente... se separó de un empujón y caminó velozmente hasta la salida...

- Ahora estamos iguales - dijo sin siquiera mirarlo antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí con la llave del guardia...

Prusia no hizo otra cosa más que sonreir con prepotencia, hace bastante que huir había dejado de estar en sus planes, esto lo divertía, más ahora que logró descontrolar a la húngara ya fuera sólo por algunos segundos, volvió a encadenarse y se quedó allí esperando al día siguiente...

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que comenzaron con aquel "juego", llegando cada vez más lejos, hasta que una noche en el cuarto de Hungría sobrepasaron el límite entre enemigos, aquella noche fueron uno dejándose varias marcas en el proceso, nadie lo sabía, los guardias nunca supieron que su prisionero escapaba cada noche o que su jefa iba a las celdas a ver al único prisionero, nunca... Aquella noche Gilbert llegó a su cuarto dispuesto a hacer aquella mujer territorio prusiano, la única mujer que había demostrado estar a su nivel y luchar por superarlo, claro que lo último jamás lo lograría, él era el gran Gilbert, el asombroso imperio de Prusia en toda su gloria, pero le daba el crédito por llegar donde estaba ahora, ella lo esperaba, y aunque Gilbert no nlo sospechara ella ya tenía decidido lo que pasaría aquella noche, debía hacerlo, mañana ya sería tarde, así que dejándose llevar terminó en la cama con Gilbert, donde se fundieron en besos y caricias, pero no por eso Hungría lo dejaría tener el poder de la situación, aquella fue una guerra... una guerra que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder y lucharon hasta que sus cuerpos no dieron más, Prusia se fue antes de que el primer rayo de sol diera aviso de salida, dejando a Hungría en la cama, dormida... Al día siguiente al no tener noticia alguna de la chica con la cual había compartido la cama la noche anterior se extrañó, pero se extrañó aún más cuando la vio entrar junto con su superior, vestida de batalla...

- Prusia - lo llamó, el aludido subió la mirada para encontrase con la ojiverde... - hemos llegado a un acuerdo con tus superiores, así que te sacaremos de aquí y serás devuelto a tu país...

- ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos de ti, así que alégrate... eres libre Prusia - dijo su superior con un aire de propotencia, dejando al prusiano levemente sorprendido...

- ¿Y qué era tan importante como para necesitar mi valiosa presencia? - dijo Prusia con su ego aún en alto...

- Lo único que nos podría interesar en tí... tierras, claro esta... - dijo sonriente el superior húngaro...

Hungría sólo miraba la escena, no tenía nada que decir de todas formas, al menos no con sus superior presente, ella junto a tres guardias llevaron a Prusia hasta los límites que tenían, los guardias se quedaron más atrás viendo si el país vecino no planeaba alguna emboscada, mientras Elizaveta dejó a Prusia en su territorio natal, era el momento de la despedida...

- así que mis tierras... sabes donde me duele, ¿no? - dijo Gilbert en señal de despedida...

- Creo que eso me hace ganar el juego - sonrió - nos vemos en la próxima guerra, Gilbert...

Así la chica se fue con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Prusia la miraba irse, una sonrisa nació de él... claro que habría otra guerra, de eso se encargaría personalmente y esta vez él sería el vencedor en aquel juego, Gilbert Beilschmidt no perdía tan fácilmente, el gran Prusia no se iba sin luchar y menos si se trataba de volver a caer en aquel juego donde su única rival era Elizaveta Héderváry…

* * *

Si me pregunta de donde salió esto no tengo ni idea... fue algo que se me ocurrió en un momento y no me pude sacar la idea de la cabeza xD!

Ninguno de estos sucesos son hechos históricos, son sólo producto de mi extraña imaginación ^^

Esto es lo último que sabrán de mi hasta que terminen mis pruebas subiré en cuanto pueda luego de eso!

Bye!~~


End file.
